


High Stakes

by SeigePhoenix



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Dominant partner, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeigePhoenix/pseuds/SeigePhoenix
Summary: Never get into a bet with the Drifter.  Not unless the stakes are high and worth it.





	High Stakes

Long hours, longer days, it all wore down on Kura. She was left to deal with the newest vendor in the Tower, who reminded the others to much of the previous Vanguard’s passing. Since his appearance was synced with that dark time. He was gruff and there was a _hunger_ in him that Kura saw. She was unsure of what would sate that hunger, and kept her guard up accordingly. She heard the rumors but that merely pricked her curiosity. While she was far more patient than most Hunters, she still had the streak of recklessness. It cropped up every now and then. She could only assume this was how she wound up in her current predicament. He knew her kind well. It all started with a simple phrase. Three simple words that set off that spark in her chest. _I. Dare. You._

It was a simple game at first. Throwing knives at the ratty dart board hung on the wall of the abandoned bar. She noted he didn’t like to let anyone close to him. For a man surrounded by people, he kept none close. Kura was skilled with a blade. While she loved her guns, it was knives that fascinated her. She wasn’t as wild with them as Nevia, she preferred precision strikes against her enemies. Their game was neck and neck and he proposed a wager. Her eyes followed his fingers as he toyed with the jade coin. Heat flushed her cheeks as she wondered if he was as good with other things as he was with those coins. His proposal was simple enough. Every missed strike would result in an article of clothing removed. She’d scoffed.

“Strip darts? That’s juvenile.” She wouldn’t admit to the throb between her legs at the thought of stripping in front of him. The image of those clever fingers between her legs was hell on her pulse and concentration. _He’s doing it on purpose!_ He knew how he affected her, had to.

“Acting all proper now Ms. Vanguard? And here I had such high hopes for you. Too bad.” He shrugged and flipped the coin over his fingers, as if bored. “Here I thought you Hunter types weren’t the type to turn down a challenge.”

“I’m not afraid of losing to you. I only agree to a competition if the stakes are worth it.” She mimicked his indifference. She threw the blade in her hand, sending it inches deep into the old board.

“So the winnings are what interest you? Can’t say I blame ya. Gotta make sure the reward is worth the effort. Now we’re talking.” He smirked at her and the coins disappeared. “Alright Ms. Vanguard, if you win I’ll give ya one of my treasured coins. If _I_ win?” His dark chuckle went straight to her groin. “I get to have you however I want.” A shiver of awareness went down her spine. She was playing with fire, she knew it. The allure of that challenge was there, and was a siren’s call to her blood.

“Fine. You’re on.” Either way, Kura would win. She wouldn’t admit to wanting him, the incessant ache between her legs was unending.

“Excellent. Now let’s get started.” The man soundly beat her in a matter of minutes. He’d played her for a fool, something she hated. “Well now, that makes me the winner Ms. Vanguard.” The way he called her by that nickname, it set her teeth on edge. She could hear the derision in his voice as every syllable fell from his lips. It didn’t do anything to ease her arousal. Kura met his eyes and lifted the edge of her shirt. The only article of clothing she had left. The flash of silver drew his attention to her navel.

“Into pain are you?” The simple silver bar stood out against her skin. She’d gotten it done years ago, decades really. The tattoo on her side glowed brightly with her solar Light. The three blades fanned out over her ribs with a scarlet gem at their base. The butterfly on her thigh was far more personal, a reminder to herself.

“Maybe.” Her words ended with a slight grin. She enjoyed the rougher aspects of sex, always had. She barely had time to react before she was pinned against the wall, one of his hands closed over her throat.

“Now I have you at my mercy.”

“Think again.” The flames licked at her hands as the tip of the blade dug into his side. He grinned, but there was a meanness there. She recognized the wildness in him, the urge to ride the line between Light and Dark. Kura wasn’t foolish enough to believe in a black and white world, and she’d be lying to herself if she wasn’t incredibly turned on.

“Well, well. You _did_ agree to my terms Ms. Vanguard.” Kura’s eyes narrowed as his hand tightened. Not enough to cut off her air, but she recognized a threat when she saw it.

“I like my neck as it is. Now hands off.” She pushed the blade in a fraction of an inch and he released her neck. Her flames dissipated along with the knife.

“Fine, fine.” He moved his hand into her hair and tightened his fist. A hiss escaped her lips as he brought her to her knees. She understood what he wanted, she wanted it too. Her fingers made quick work of the clasps and zipper of his pants. She took his cock into her mouth and sucked hard. His fingers tightened in her hair as he mumbled praise and direction. After getting a taste of him, he tugged her hair. The whine lodged in her throat at the look in his eyes. She followed him, rising to her feet. He urged her backwards, until she hit the table. His hand released her hair to lift her onto the table.

She fell to her elbows with his hand putting pressure on her chest. His head lowered, hovering over her. She wanted to scream in frustration, the heavy throb in her core wanted his mouth there. He chuckled and closed his lips over her clit and sucked. Stars burst behind her eyelids as her entire focus shifted to what he was doing between her legs. She moaned as he was merciless. There was no gentle touch, she knew there’d be bruises later from his grip. Her climax built and built with his mouth and tongue. He kept her riding it, until she could drown in it. He wanted her to beg, but she’d _never_ give him the satisfaction.

“Holdin’ out are ya?” His words rumbled against her aching core. She arched her back in a silent plea, but he kept his lips hovering just over her clit.

“You’re a bastard.” Tears of frustration swam in her eyes, her body was primed. Pleasure could be razor sharp when her body was denied it.

“Never claimed to be anything else.” He chuckled as he moved up her body. Pausing to toy with the silver stud in her navel before he grabbed her thighs and shoved them apart. He settled against her and she kept the whimper inside as the head of his cock brushed against her. That was all the warning she got.

A cry left her as his hand tightened around her braid. Her head fell back as he slammed his cock inside, hilting with one fluid movement. Pleasure, so intense it was borderline pain, rippled through her. Her legs wrapped around his hips as he set a brutal pace. Taking his own pleasure but the friction fanned the flames of her own release. The sweet tension built between her legs. His nails raked over her skin, her back bowed into the touch. His mouth settled on her nipple, teeth pulling at the sensitive bud.

Her hands reached for his shoulders, digging her nails into them. He hissed at the prick of pain. She groaned as he switched to her other breast, the bruises from his mouth forming on the other. His teeth closed over her shoulder, rough and hard, and her orgasm broke. Her nails left bloody welts down his back as she came, her Light snapped against his as he reached his own climax.

It was quiet, only the sound of their breathing. The little chirp from Pele alerted Kura and brought reality crashing back down. He straightened and fixed his clothing. Kura sat, running a hand through her hair as Pele appeared beside her. She got dressed without looking at him until his arm wrapped around her waist like an iron bar.

“That was fun Ms. Vanguard. See ya in Gambit.” His words sent a shudder through her. He abruptly released her, walking to the door without a look back as she huffed. He was such a shady bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have this set after Forsaken and my Guardian as Vanguard. It's just a personal HC that won't really show up in a lot of my fics.


End file.
